Stay alive (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Bucky part bientôt en guerre. Lui et Steve ne le vivent pas très bien. (Stucky pre-serum)


**Traduction :** Stay Alive

 **Auteur :** mariette

 **Disclaimers :** Rien est à nous, sauf la traduction. La fic est disponible sur AO3

 **Note des traductrices :** Encore une fic Stucky pre-serum, parce qu'il y en a toujours trop peu ! XD Bref, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira ! À noter que l'auteure n'a pas répondu à notre demande de traduction, nous la retirerons donc si elle le demande.

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

* * *

De toutes les choses qui auraient pu les séparer, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que ce serait la guerre. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes mal intentionnées dans le monde qui assassinaient des gens comme Steve et Bucky. Mais, aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une foutue guerre les éloignerait l'un de l'autre. Comment diable est-ce que Steve était censé vivre sans Bucky ? Sa vie était littéralement entre les mains de son ami.

Durant la dernière semaine que Bucky passa à Brooklyn, aucun des deux ne parla de son départ. Ils faisaient les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Sauf que Bucky faisait des heures supplémentaires ici et là, afin que Steve ait au moins un peu d'argent quand il partirait. Ce petit crétin n'était même pas en colère pour les bonnes raisons. Il n'était pas bouleversé parce qu'il perdrait sa seule source de compagnie. Il n'était pas non plus triste de perdre son meilleur ami. Non, il était bouleversé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'autre bout de la Terre et se faire exploser sa foutue cervelle.

" _Bucky, je devrais être capable de me battre pour mon pays, moi aussi."_ disait-il. Bucky ne voulait rien entendre de tout ça. Steve avait juste subi le même lavage de cerveau que les tous les autres gamins qui se portaient volontaires pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Même s'il n'avait pas eu à veiller sur Steve, Bucky ne se serait pas porté volontaire pour tout l'or du monde. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur.

Il rentra à la maison après avoir travaillé treize heures d'affilée, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Steve avait dû l'entendre arriver, car ses bruits de pas s'approchaient de lui.

\- Sérieusement ? commença-t-il. Tu mets tes chaussures sales sur le canapé ?

En réponse, Bucky réussit seulement à émettre un gémissement plaintif. Steve poussa un soupir et se mit à défaire ses chaussures pour lui.

\- Suis trop fatigué, marmonna Bucky.

\- Je vois ça, mais je ne veux pas de crasse partout sur le seul mobilier que l'on ait.

À ces mots, Bucky rit. Il se redressa sur le flanc pour pouvoir observer Steve lui retirer ses chaussures.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es en train de me faire des avances, déclara-t-il suggestivement.

En réponse, Steve eut un petit reniflement.

\- Si pour toi enlever tes chaussures c'est te faire des avances, je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas penser quand je te t'en ferrai vraiment, répliqua-t-il en retirant la seconde chaussure.

Elle atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il roula sur le ventre et soupira.

\- Tu peux me masser le dos ? demanda-t-il.

Steve ne répondit pas. À la place, il s'installa à califourchon sur son ami, les jambes de part et d'autre des hanches et se plaça sur les fesses de Bucky avec un frottement provocateur.

\- Mmm. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas en train de me faire des avances.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je me suis simplement installé.

Steve se pencha sur le dos de Bucky et malaxa le creux entre ses omoplates. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement. Steve appuya avec plus de force.

\- Tu travailles trop dur, déclara-t-il.

\- Ça va.

\- Je suis sérieux, Bucky. Tu es vraiment tendu.

\- Au moins, j'ai quelqu'un pour qui rentrer à la maison et pour me détendre.

\- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu ne bossais pas autant.

\- Ouais, eh bien **,** je devrais bosser deux fois plus dur quand je serai sur le front à esquiver les balles, rétorqua sèchement Bucky, lui clouant le bec.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Les mains de Steve continuaient de le masser au même endroit.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Bucky prit appui sur sa tête, la pressant davantage dans les coussins du canapé afin de se retourner. En réaction au mouvement brusque du corps de Bucky, Steve se redressa. Puis il se réinstalla à nouveau sur son ami et le regarda.

\- Je vais bientôt partir. Et je sais que tu détestes m'entendre dire ça, mais je vais peut-être pas revenir. Donc je fais des heures supplémentaires parce que c'est ce que je dois faire, tout simplement, expliqua-t-il.

Steve ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement de le fixer.

\- Je fais ça parce que si jamais, par miracle, je rentre à la maison, je veux que tu sois toujours vivant.

Les yeux de Steve s'humidifièrent.

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi, dit-il avec entêtement.

\- Seigneur, commença Bucky. Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que c'est vraiment stupide de dire ça. Je sais que tu voudrais être un dur qui prend d'assaut le monde, mais tu ne peux pas l'être, Stevie. Et je ne peux pas non plus. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps. Je veux continuer à être là pour toi même quand je serai parti. Alors, laisse-moi seulement faire ça. D'accord ?

Steve l'observa à travers sa frange, hochant légèrement la tête, l'air vaincu. Le cœur de Bucky manqua de s'arrêter de battre. Il se sentait brisé, chaque nerf à vif. Il agrippa le dos de Steve et l'attira contre lui. Il repoussa en arrière les cheveux de son ami, sentant sa frêle carrure trembler au-dessus de lui.

\- S'il te plaît…

Les sanglots de Steve s'entrecoupèrent. Bucky caressa son dos pour qu'il puisse continuer à parler.

\- S'il te plaît, reste en vie pour moi.

\- Tout ira bien, Stevie, murmura-t-il. Son ami pleurait contre sa poitrine. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Steve n'avait pas entendu sa voix tremblante. _Bon Dieu_. Il était tellement terrifié.


End file.
